


苟合

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend





	苟合

苟合  
日本武士!黄旭熙  
*  
黄旭熙在游舫上遇到他的时候，酒过三巡，身体慢慢发热，眼神不甚清明，船隐隐约约地晃着，舞女们和男人们推杯换盏，他看到衣袖和裙边波浪一样起伏，是船在摇晃？还是这一具具身体在摇晃？他有点分不清楚。  
一个安然端坐着的身影从某些模糊的色块当中闪现出来，像浮出水面的一枚切面锋利的瓷片，很快又沉进污浊的色彩里。  
黄旭熙去找他，但猛然起身的动作让他头晕，他跌坐回去，那道身影又在此时浮现出来，割伤他的眼睛。  
他一动不动地坐着，穿着一件隆重的黑留袖，脸颊素净，一缕黑头发落在他眼睛旁边。他身上的颜色只有黑与白，但黄旭熙分明感觉到了极致的艳丽，一种令人晕眩的斑斓。  
他被蛊惑似的抓起刀，用刀鞘支着地面站起来。他站不稳，偏倒了几步，但眼神依然牢牢地盯着那个方向，怕再次把他弄丢。  
“得到他！“武士意气地想，“把他据为己有！“  
酒让武士变得鲁莽，欲望上升成征服欲，他闻到污浊的，汗味和脂粉融化的味道，酒和体液的味道，这艘游舫变成了一个狩猎场，野兽般的男人们撕咬着猎物，把她们吞吃入腹。  
他朝他的猎物走去。  
“你是谁？“黄旭熙问。  
那张素净面庞微微抬头看他，那双眼睛也是黑白二色，黄旭熙没有等到他的回答。  
*  
李永钦是一位唐夫人。这是黄旭熙后来才知道的。  
幕府常收留远渡重洋的落魄唐人，他们可能是受当朝迫害的贵族，战败溃逃的投降将军，或是举家处死后仅剩的血脉。  
一些有权势的王侯，把他们最后的延续，一个遗腹子送到大海的另一边，寄希望于广阔的海洋能冲刷掉他们存在的印记，直到他们带着一个全新的身份荣归故里。  
李永钦从大连港乘船离开，行至一半就在船上生产，抵达时已经抱着足月的婴儿。  
黄旭熙出入宅邸的时候常见到他，他抱着孩子坐在树下乘凉，或是在屋檐下给熟睡的孩子摇扇。  
他不会说日语，极少开口，大多数时候只是安静坐着，像只随来随走的猫。他的孩子倒是爱哭闹，他塞一根手指给吮着，又不哭了，他因此带着点得意地笑，好像自己的孩子是个什么新奇宝贝似的瞧。  
他的衣着也随意，一些日子里规矩地穿着衣服，裙摆绣着暗纹的黑留袖，一些日子里随便绾着发，褂子敞开着，只是披在身上。侍从对他不甚上心，而他受此冷遇的原因，黄旭熙知道，因为他毫无凭仗。  
他可能只是被某个王侯临幸的艺伎，恰好怀上了这个几乎置他于死地，又让他活下来的孩子。

黄旭熙经过庭院时看到他坐在假山旁，掀起衣袖用手掬水，两截手臂藕段般细嫩。  
天气太热了，他将那捧水浇到脸上，有水珠顺着他白生生的脸颊流进脖颈里。  
黄旭熙止住脚步。  
李永钦听见他木屐扣在石板路上的声音，抬头朝这个方向看过来。  
他依然没说话，水滴挂在他脸上的样子让他显得眼神楚楚，欲言又止。  
他的孩子不合时宜地哭闹起来，他慌乱地抱起他，用一根手指轻轻地哄着。但这回并不管用。  
李永钦看了黄旭熙一眼，微微背过身去，扯开衣襟把乳头送到孩子的嘴边。黄旭熙看见他背过身后从衣服边缘露出来的一点点肩膀。  
在外人面前哺乳让他低垂的脖颈看起来温顺又无措，微微发着抖，黄旭熙能看见一滴水从他的鼻尖坠下来。  
他在向黄旭熙示弱。  
黄旭熙忍不住握紧了别在腰间的武士刀。  
一个无望的母亲，一个无主的女人。  
他在渴望被人占有。  
*  
被幕府收留的唐夫人和门客武士苟合了。  
李永钦没有擅自离开宅邸的权力，于是每次黄旭熙来的时候都变本加厉地向李永钦讨要他应得的东西。  
黄旭熙把李永钦摁在地上操，连衣服都没有时间解开，黄旭熙只是分开他的腿，顺着摸上去，在李永钦柔弱地用手臂抵抗时把他翻过来狠狠地干进去。  
孩子睡在一边，李永钦只能低声地呜呜叫。他把头埋进手臂里，上半身衣服穿得整齐，下半身却像只母猫似的摇着光溜溜的屁股。  
他腰压得很低，臀的弧度显得饱满，黄旭熙揉捏的时候他会细细地颤抖，一种归顺的，请求的姿态，等待黄旭熙的临幸，一场极乐的恩赐。  
黄旭熙毫不留情。正面操他的时候，李永钦柔软到可以把腿分得很开，他让李永钦咬着裙摆，大开双腿，一览无遗地吞下他的阴茎。黄旭熙进得又重又深，李永钦被操得一边哭一边摇头，口水浸湿了自己的裙子，动作幅度太大，两颗乳头从衣襟里露出来，散发着烂熟一般的红色。  
有时候他会在李永钦哺乳的时候操他，因为这时候的他有一种莫名的脆弱，让黄旭熙觉得很美。  
李永钦抱着孩子，扯开一边衣襟，下半身的裙摆被撩起来，一只手撑着墙，黄旭熙站在他身后操他。黄旭熙太高大，顶进去的时候深到李永钦受不了，他只能踮起脚尖去迎合那根阴茎。他光裸的双腿发着抖，胸部因为吮吸又热又胀，另一边没有被吸着的乳头也麻酥酥地开始分泌乳汁。黄旭熙趴在他背上，吻他的耳朵，他的脖颈，他裸露出来的肩膀。  
有些时候黄旭熙强横得难以言喻。  
在李永钦想要逃跑的时候，他抓住李永钦的脚踝把他拉回来，把他的裙子慢慢地推上去。李永钦的两条腿上都沾满了他们的体液，黄旭熙操够了里面，就让李永钦双腿夹紧，操他柔嫩的腿间，李永钦很不乐意，因为这会让他第二天走路都没有办法走，稍微一碰就又疼又肿。  
李永钦想要挣开他的手，黄旭熙对他的反抗置之不理，把他的小腿拉过来搭上肩膀，李永钦几乎像个娃娃一样被倒吊着，双腿软绵绵地朝黄旭熙打开。  
他用他仅会的日语哀求说不要，黄旭熙充耳不闻，把头埋进去，李永钦呜咽一声，因为太痛苦的快感发起抖来。  
黄旭熙越舔越深，裙子堆叠着，几乎盖住李永钦的脸。他只能一声声喊黄旭熙的名字，希望他能够慈悲地停止这场折磨。  
被操弄过的软烂的下体，经受不住这样细致的，暴风雨般的舔舐。黄旭熙像是要把他吞下肚去，李永钦发了高烧一样地全身发软，神志不清，快感机械地从下体击中他的小腹，让他全身肌肉都处在兴奋的麻痹当中。

他们不仅在房间里做爱。在假山后面时黄旭熙捂住他的嘴巴干他，又或者是宅邸某个不起眼的角落。甚至在普通的地方，黄旭熙也不会善罢甘休。和服下面什么都不能穿，于是黄旭熙常常给他指交。  
武士的手臂健壮黝黑，被李永钦白嫩的膝盖夹在当中，手掌消失在裙摆里面。李永钦抱着他的肩膀细细地呻吟，低头看着自己的腿间，黄旭熙的手指正在里面动作着，带出一种粘稠的，淫靡的水声。  
这是黄旭熙的日常娱乐项目，他长时间地，舒缓地给李永钦指交，享受着李永钦每一次喘息和呻吟，不是为了高潮，而是为了确认他对李永钦的拥有程度。有时候一天下来，他的手指甚至因为时间过长地浸润而皮肤发白。  
李永钦顺从地靠在他怀里，喊他为数不多会的日文单字，“旭熙……“

他也只需要会这些就够了。  
*  
黄旭熙听到了很多从大海另一边传来的消息，因为远隔重洋而支离破碎。  
关于藩王动乱，关于唐皇出征，关于兵变失败，没有人提到一个可能流落海外的孩子。  
黄旭熙不禁想这是一个多么残忍的计划，李永钦永远不会知道在海的另一边发生了什么，他和他的孩子将永远留在海上，无人问津。  
*  
一次性爱之后李永钦累极睡去，醒来的时候天色已暗，黄旭熙正掌灯，房间昏暗，他看不明确，又头重脚轻，一时不知今夕何夕，把刚刚的梦境延续到了现实。  
他以为他在江南那艘画舫，抑或是连夜出宫潜逃的那艘小船，一个男子朝他走来，他莫名觉得安心，在半梦半醒间脱口而出，“陛下，我们这是要去哪儿？“  
他忘记了自己身处何方，说的又是什么语言。  
于是被流落的年轻皇后，没有等到他要的答案。

fin


End file.
